


Oh No

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [7]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Gay Sex, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Police Officer Jensen, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Jensen, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared Padalecki is a hard working businessman with little time for childish antics.Jensen Ackles is a cop with the humor of a 15 year old child, and the libido of a 22 year old man.What would happen if they met?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stressed out. Lol. Just enjoy this!

"License and registration please."

"Yeah, sure thing, officer. Just, can you tell me what the problem here is? I just really wanna get home."

Just his fucking luck. Jared sighs heavily as the smoking hot cop outside of his car looks over his information. He didn't do anything wrong for God's sake! No running red lights, no speeding, no drunk driving, no littering, just nothing! So why is he here, stopping him?

Jared casually puts his hands on the steering wheel; he drums a nervous rhythm on the object. Just what is this asshole doing? Pulling him over like he's some kind of fucking criminal. He's a hard working man! He pays his bills and does his taxes like any normal person. This is rediculous.

After nearly two more minutes of silence, the cop finally speaks. "What brings you out here tonight, uh, Mr., uh..."

"Padalecki," Jared answers. "And I'm just headed home from work."

"Ah, I see. You've been drinking tonight, Mr. Padalecki?"

The question puts Jared off guard a bit. "What? No! I was just at work, why would I--?"

The cop laughs then. He fucking  _laughs_. Dickhead. "Just standard procedure, okay? Gotta ask these questions. You're cute when you're angry."

Again, Jared is surprised. This cop is...is he flirting with him!? No, it can't be...but it is! He's totally different from the other types, that's for sure. Jared sneaks a look at his uniform and catches a few words on the chest. Sown in nametag.

_Ackles._

After going through more strange  _procedures_ , Officer Ackles gives Jared his license and other belongings back to him. A small pat down was issued, a breath meter test, and another sobriety test. Yeah, procedure. Lies. Not with the way the cop's hands were lingering on his hips and thighs.

"Everything seems to be in order." The cops says with a smirk. "You know, you're kinda handsome."

The taller, brown haired man scoffs dismissively. And for good reason. This cop automatically assumes he's into men, and while he's correct, Jared is taken aback by his blunt words and straightforwardness. "Thank, I guess. Do you always sexually harass the people you pull over, or am I just the first?"

"Hmm...you'd have to be the first in a long time, I'd say. I stopped doing this a while back. Missed it."

"Oh, I'm sure, Officer Ackles."

The cop comes closer to him, and discreetly gropes his crotch, breathing hot into his ear. "Call me Jensen."

Oh no...

****

"Fuck! Oh, FUCK! Jensen!"

Jensen chuckles from between Jared's legs, licking up and down the brunette's massive length. "Yeah, that's right. You like this, don't you?"

"Mmm--YES!"

He's been going at this for a good 45 minutes. Teasing him and bringing him to the edge only to pull him back and do it all over again. Jared doesn't really know what possessed him to bring home this stranger, but he hasn't had sex in at least a year, so he's not really complaining.

And Jensen's such a great fuck! God, he had Jensen in every position just begging for him to cum. And when they finally did, Jensen started doing this, and Jared's been hard, moaning and wanting release ever since. He's gripping the sheets as it is, twisting and bucking his hips up in reaction to Jensen's tongue.

"How bout if I add a few fingers to the mix, hm?"

"Jensen, you motherf--OOOOH, FUCK ME! I'M GONNA CUM!"

****

**Later That Night...**

Chad sits on his sofa, eating junk food as usual. He hasn't heard from Jared in a few hours, and while it's not really odd or unusual, it's just...a little weird. He always lets his best friend know when he's gotten home safely. But whatever. Maybe he's out drinking with a guy. Yeah, right. Fat chance. He's a prude. Soon, however, Chad's phone chimes, prompting him to check his messages.

_From: Jared_

_So, I just got finished having sex with a beautiful cop. We're going out to dinner on Saturday. Just thought you should know. Goodnight._

After reading, Chad sets his phone down with a smile. He briefly replays the bet he had with a good buddy of his. Officer Jensen Ackles. He's just happy Jared's going for it. All he needed was a little nudge.

"Damn. There goes my 50 bucks..."


End file.
